An Unlikely Helper
by Starscreamfan10100
Summary: Arcee and Bumblebee find an energon deposit but are attacked by a swarm of Insecticons. Arcee is injured and someone comes to her rescue. Starcee fluff.


_Just a quick oneshot I put together in my spare time. All characters belong to Hasbro and I'm sorry if it sounds as if they are a little OOC. But I tried my best. Hope you like..._

* * *

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee!"

It was the last thing she said before she blacked out.

Arcee lay unconscious with a huge gash in her side.

Earlier, she and Bumblebee had been out scouting for a large energon deposit, and found it. Before she or her mute friend could grab any and run, a swarm of Insecticons had outnumbered them and attacked the femme and young mech.

Arcee was able to get away, but with a life-threatening gash in her left side. She wasn't sure what had happened to Bumblebee, but the last time she saw him, he was fighting off the Insecticons.

After the incident was over, the Insecticons gave up their search for the two Autobots and started collecting the energon to put into the warship hovering above them.

But unknown to anyone, even Megatron, there was one missing crew member on the Decepticon warship.

Said crew member had followed the injured femme to a quiet area covered with jagged rocks, and was also carrying a medical kit.

Once Arcee had blacked-out the mysterious mech leaned down and examined the gash. If he never got it cleaned and covered up soon, she would surely die – something that he wasn't going to allow happen!

He was able to stop the bleeding and had cleaned the wound. He got out some solder and started applying it to the sterile gash. He was mentally thanking Primus that she was out, or she would be trying to kill him right now because of the pain.

Once he was finished he packed up the medical kit and turned on his heel back to the Nemesis. He looked over his shoulder at the still unconscious femme and frowned. He couldn't leave her in this mess, could he? What if another Decepticon came and picked her up, or worse, killed her?

No, he wouldn't let that happen!

He walked back over to her and sat down, leaning against a rock in the process. He looked at her and a smile grew on his faceplates. He had to admit, she was actually quite cute when she was sleeping. Although, he thought that she looks cute all the time, even when she's fighting him!

Then a thought struck his processor. He had always found this femme intriguing, so why not enjoy this moment a little more?

He moved over to Arcee a little more and gently placed her onto his lap, being sure not to aggravate her injury even more.

He placed a servo on her back and enjoyed the warmth she gave off. Why couldn't he ever do the right thing? Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Why did she have to hate him so much?

These questions haunted him every day until his processor ached. He hated his life. He hated serving under Megatron's command. He even admitted to himself that he would prefer working with the Autobots under the Prime's command! At least Optimus treats his team with respect!

The mech pushed these thoughts aside and closed his optics. His breathing slowed down and he felt more relaxed than ever! He didn't want this moment to end.

Unfortunately for him, Arcee began to stir, and her optics flickered open. She looked at her surroundings before noticing what she was lying on.

"Did you have a nice rest?" the raspy voice asked.

"What? Starscream! What are you doing here? And what happened to me?" she asked getting up, but immediately falling back down on the Seeker's chassis.

"Careful, you are not yet fully recovered. To answer your question, I followed you here after you and the bug had a little incident with the Insecticons," Starscream said keeping his servo on her back to keep her from moving.

"Bumblebee? What happened to him? You better not have hurt him!" Arcee said struggling to get out of Starscream's grip.

"Oh, spare me the dramatics, Autobot! I saw him stagger away and calling for a ground bridge! He's fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am positive. You on the other hand, did not do so well," he said and gently placed his servo on her injury.

Arcee flinched at this and wondered why he was being so kind.

"Alright, why are you doing this? Why did you help me? You're with the Decepticons again!" she said pushing away from Starscream.

"Well, since you Autobots have helped me in the past, I thought I would return the favour," he simply said.

"No, you're lying! I can see it in your optics! Tell me the truth, or else…" With that she brought out her arm blade and threatened Starscream with it.

"Please, you are in no position to fight right now, and I will not fight an injured femme!"

Starscream pushed Arcee off him and got up.

"I also don't need to answer to the likes of you!"

Arcee frowned at him and he started walking away. But there was a nagging thought in the back of the Seeker's helm.

'_Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth… What harm will it do? It's not like she feels the same about me! I killed Cliffjumper for Primus' sake!' _Starscream thought.

With that, he turned back to her and walked over. He loomed over her and put one of his claws under her chin so she was looking him straight in the optics. The only difference to when he last done this was that he looked like he was sad, rather than looking smug and evil.

"If I tell you the truth my dear Arcee, do you promise not to tell the others? Especially Megatron! If he found out, he would have my helm hanging in his quarters!"

"What do you mean 'the truth'?" she asked him raising an optical ridge.

Starscream just sighed. He wanted to say it, but he couldn't bring himself to come out with it! Instead, he rolled his optics and lunged forward towards Arcee and caught her lips with his.

Arcee's optics widened and she was in shock.

'_How can he have feelings for me when I've tried to kill him? Arcee, you've got to stop this! Now! He's a Decepticon, he's killed your partner, and he's even tried to kill me!' _Arcee thought. Her spark and her processor were arguing with each other, but her spark won.

She leaned into Starscream and put her servos on his chassis. She had to admit that he was quite a good kisser.

Starscream took his servos and put them around her waist, being careful not to touch her injury. He leaned forward a bit more, but maybe a bit too much. He fell over on top of Arcee.

Arcee looked into Starscream's ruby red optics and saw that he meant it. He did have feelings for her. Primus knows how long, but all she had done to return these feelings was to try and kill him. She was now feeling a little guilty about what she had done.

Starscream gave a little smile and leaned in again. This time, Arcee was more than happy to submit to him.

After Starscream had broken away needing air, he got up and also helped Arcee up. He then started walking away until Arcee called after him.

"Hey, Scream, where do you think you're going?" she asked trying to walk up to him. Her side was still really sore, and she tried her best to stand without falling.

Starscream walked back to her, put the medical kit down, and put his arms around her to steady her. Arcee held onto his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Look, don't think I forgive you for anything you've done, especially what happened with Cliff, but I guess I could say thanks," Arcee said and smiled at him.

Starscream smiled back and kissed her on her helm. "No problem. You know, maybe after this war ends and Megatron rusts in the Pit, do you think we could have a chance… together?"

"We'll see, but no promises," she said and snuggled into his chassis. Starscream put his chin in the top of her helm and they stayed like this for a couple of minutes until Starscream broke the silence.

"Who knows, If I am able to take over the Decepticons, you could rule with me," Starscream said triumphantly.

"Maybe," Arcee said and let go of him. "Who knows what will happen after the war. I am actually thinking about staying on Earth with Jack, but I also want to live on Cybertron again."

"Once Megatron's gone and I'm ruler of the Decepticons, I can maybe call a truce with Autobots and we can re-build Cybertron together?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Arcee smiled. "Anyways, the guys back at base will be wondering where I have gotten to, so… I guess… see ya."

"Yeah, see ya." Starscream said and gave a sad look. "Look, Arcee, I am sorry for everything. I just want you to know that. Also, if we're both still alive, maybe there could be a chance with us, huh?"

"See ya, Starscream," Arcee laughed and called for a ground bridge.

Starscream smiled at her and transformed. Arcee watched him fly back up to the Nemesis and went through the ground bridge.

'_Maybe I should tell Optimus about Starscream helping me, and that he could probably change?' _ Arcee thought about it. _'Nah, where's the fun it that!'_

* * *

_Please, R&R._


End file.
